


The Morning After

by Chip_Dippson



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chip_Dippson/pseuds/Chip_Dippson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh and Gilfoyle fooled around the night before, Dinesh has some regrets when he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Minor warning: I realized this might read as kinda rapey/dub-con-y. That wasn't what I was going for at all. Any and all sex that happened in the world of this story was consensual.

Dinesh woke up with a jolt, as if he was a character in a bad horror movie that had just had a bad dream. "What the fuck was that about?" He asked hysterically. 

Gilfoyle awoke from the yelling with a splitting headache. "Can you keep it down? I'm hungover as fuck."

"No I will not keep it down. Why are we in bed together? How did this happen?" 

"You don't remember?" 

"Of course I remember! I'm asking  how  it happened! How could you have talked me into this?" At this point dinesh had gotten out of the bed and was frantically looking around the room for his clothes. 

"I don't remember it being my sole responsibility that this happened. It was you that started talking to me about how long it had been, and how desperate you were." 

"I meant I wanted  a girl to sleep with me, not you!" 

"You still did sleep with me though, so I can't have been completely wrong" Gilfoyle answered. 

"I would never fuck you. You used some kind of devil trick on me!" Dinesh said with an accusatory finger pointing at Gilfoyle, who had made no effort to get out of the bed, or get dressed. "You are sounding completely irrational right now, can you hear yourself?"

"Okay so obviously you don’t actually have evil magical powers , but you got me drunk and vulnerable and you seduced me!" Dinesh yelled before his eyes suddenly widened and he switched to a whisper 

"Oh fuck, do you think the others can hear us?" 

"No one else is home, remember? You and I are the only non-Americans in this company, everyone else is with their families for Thanksgiving, even Jared had one of his old foster families to go to. No one will be back 'til tomorrow." 

Dinesh took a breath of relief. "Thank God. Just for the record. I am an American. I just didn't have anyone to celebrate with, which is how I got to thinking about my loneliness yesterday in the first place. And you took advantage of me!" 

"Oh my God, are we back to this again? We slept together,  consensually . I was at no point trying to trick you, or seduce you, it just kind of happened. I didn't plan for it to happen, you didn't plan for it to happen, but we were both active partners from start to finish. If you want me to never mention that this happened again I won't. But it did happened, and when it did you  wanted it ." 

"I guess you’re right" Dinesh slumped down in Gilfoyle's desk chair. "I just can't believe that I did that. That under the right circumstances I am a person that wants to fuck you." 

"Ouch." 

"Sorry, not you specifically, but--"

"A guy?" Gilfoyle filled in. Dinesh nodded slightly. Gilfoyle stood up and walked up to Dinesh, stark naked, and put his hand on Dinesh's shoulder "So you weren't as straight as you thought you were. So what?" 

"Hey, don’t act like this isn’t weird. We are co-workers. And put some fucking clothes on!" 

"Yeah, and we are the first co-workers in history to ever hook up during the holidays" Gilfoyle said sarcastically while putting on a t-shirt.

"Are we just suppose to go back to normal now? How does that work?" 

"Look, you're making this too big of a deal. We will be fine. It'll just be a thing that happened once." Gilfoyle said while hiking up his pants.

"I don't think so. I mean... it honestly pains me to admit it, but I loved it. It was the best sex I'd ever had. And it was with you. I don't think I can ever get over that." Dinesh's eyes had glossed over with tears. Gilfoyle walked up to him silently and gently put his hand under Dinesh's chin to prop it up so that they could gain eye contact. He then slowly moved in for a soft kiss.

"The best you ever had?"

"The best I ever had."


End file.
